Breathe Me
by Hinata Inuzuka xx
Summary: A songfic to the lyrics of "Breathe Me" by Sia. TenTen is hurt and alone, resorting to self-injury for any relief to the pain. Will anyone help her? oneshot


**DISCLAIMER!  
****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!  
NOR DO I OWN "Breathe Me" BY Sia!!**

But you can still enjoy the story... If you want to :)

* * *

**_Help, I have done it again_**

Closing the door, I let the darkness of the small room engulf me. I leaned against a wall, sliding down to a seat on the floor. I sighed.

**_I have been here many times before_**

I slid my hand in my pocket, searching for the cold touch of metal. As it brushed my fingertips, I slowly pulled out it out. I pressed the blade daintily against my wrist, as my body hummed in a desperate urge for relief.

**_Hurt myself again today_**

I pulled it slightly, sending a shiver up my spine as I watched the first drops of blood bubble up. After a moment of thought, I did it again, but this time a little deeper. _Why does it matter? _I thought._ These will just blend in with all the other scars._

**_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_**

As I was making another gash, a sudden rush of light broke the shadows. My heartbeat raced. _Shit!_ Someone was coming in. I dropped the blade, quickly covering it with my foot. I pressed my seeping wrist to my blouse, hiding it behind my back. As I looked up, Lee was staring down at me with curious eyes.

"TenTen?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Can't I just be alone for once?!"

He paused, his dark eyes filling with confusion. "I... I'm sorry." He looked over me once, then slowly turned to leave. A moment later the room was dark again. I glanced down at my blood-stained sleeve, disgusted with myself. _He almost found out._

**_Be my friend  
Hold me  
Wrap me up  
__Unfold me_**

I stumbled to my feet, unable to be alone with myself any longer. Despite how I felt, I couldn't leave my blade behind. I slipped it shamefully back into my pocket. I opened the door, my eyes burning as they adjusted to the light.

**_I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_**

Through the glass door I watched the weeping rain. Shrugging, I took a step outside. It was much colder than I had expected. _But I have to get out of this place._ After wrapping my arms gently around myself I began walking down the block.

**_Ouch I have lost myself again_**

Looking around, I realized I had no idea where I was. My clothes were soaked and clinging to my skin. I searched numbly for shelter.

**_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_**

I collapsed the moment I was under the bridge. It was the only shelter I could find. _At least it's out of the rain._ My feet were sore and swollen from walking so far. I curled up to myself, getting as comfortable as I could on the thick concrete. Shivering, I felt completely hopeless.

**_Yeah I think that I might break_**

"TenTen?!" I kept my head down, although I recognized the voice._ It's Neji._ "A-are you alright? I've been looking for you..." His strong hand was on my shoulder. Raising my head, I caught his deep grey eyes with a look of worry. I shook my head, feeling to broken to speak. His eyes fell, focusing on my bloody shirt. "What happened?" He gently began to lift my sleeve. Normally, I would have pulled away, fearing the outcome if my secret would be discovered. But this time, I wanted him to look. I wanted someone to know.

**_Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_**

I saw his eyes expand in horror. "Oh... my god..." He stroked his thumb carefully over my many scabs and scars, and also my newest perforated lines.

**_Be my friend  
Hold me  
Wrap me up__  
Unfold me_**

He tore his eyes away, catching mine just as my tears began to fall. He threw his arms around me, letting me sob into his chest. _I haven't cried in so long..._  
**_  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_**

"I... I don't understand." He whispered, holding me a little tighter. "But I'll be here... I'll be here for you."

Shaking, I pressed further into his arms. "I-I don't understand either. I don't know... why..." My voice broke, tears overpowering words.

Shushing me, he lightly kissed me on the forehead. "It's okay, TenTen. Everything will be okay. I promise."

I gazed out into the rain, hearing Neji begin to cry. It scared me, he's usually so strong. _ You promised, Neji. I really hope it's true._

_

* * *

_


End file.
